In various medical applications there are many advantages for using small diameter endoscopes and laparoscopes (collectively called endoscopes or endoscopic devices herein) having, for example, a maximum outer diameter of 3.2 mm. Most importantly small diameter endoscopes can be introduced to desired locations within the body through small diameter natural orifices and lumens. Also in cases where introduction of the endoscope may be irritating, a small diameter endoscope may mitigate such phenomena. An example of a procedure in which small diameter endoscopes can be useful is transnasal endoscopy that in some cases may replace trans-oral endoscopy. Moreover, small diameter endoscopes may be introduced into body cavities by single incision laparoscopy, wherein the incision itself is of minimal dimensions.
By its nature, endoscopy entails incorporating many components adapted to perform various functions within a single elongated instrument. This fact sometimes conflicts with the desire for minimum diameter and size in general. Among these components are: imaging devices, e.g. video cameras; illumination devices, e.g. optical fibers or LEDS; articulation means; tissue collection devices or other surgical tools; irrigation, insufflation, and more.
One of the ways to accommodate as many components and functions as possible is to decrease the size of each individual component, e.g., using a smaller size camera or a smaller size fiber bundle. However, this is not always possible. There are limits to how much size reduction can be achieved since each size reduction has its cost in terms of performance and assembly complexity.
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide a method of reducing the diameter of endoscope devices.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a method of providing an endoscopic device with more components without increasing the cross section of the insertion tube.
Further purposes and advantages of this invention will appear as the description proceeds.